Habits
by Sanjuku
Summary: "Using me," Izaya clarified. And that was what started it all. Shizaya, based on the Neon Trees album Habits; kink meme fill.


It was during one of those brief, rare times when both Shizuo and Izaya were exhausted from the chase and slumped against opposing alley walls, blood still pumping through their veins like some sort of drug, that Izaya first brought it up.

"I've figured out a new way to break you, Shizu-chan."

"Gonna set one of your shitty gangs on me again, flea? Seems like it's one of your fuckin' _habits _now."

"No- I'm going to make you fall in love and then break your heart."

"Using who? I ain't got any girls I'm interested in."

"Using me," Izaya clarified.

And that was what started it all.

:

They were back on the chase within the next day, wild and exhilarating and free and everything they were used to, Shizuo's roar echoing throughout the streets and Izaya's laughter forming a chilling duet of anger and glee.

"My, Shizu-chan, you're making such a mess!" He called over his shoulder as he dodged yet another flying trash can, twirling around the path of a vending machine.

"Call me crazy; I was born to make a mess," Shizuo sneered in response, pure rage flowing unhindered through his body, starting right down from his toes (fueling his feet), up through his stomach (fueling his heaving lungs), and all the way up to his brain (stopping all thought besides _killkillkillkillkill_), creating a set orchestra that defined the very existence of the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro.

Izaya tripped for the first time, and Shizuo _knew _that it was on purpose because it had the blonde crashing down on top of him in a position that was not so unlike another, earning an irritatingly smug expression from the bastard beneath him as blood rushed to Shizuo's cheeks.

And somehow, somehow, Izaya still managed to get away.

:

Shizuo was _trying_ to do his job, _trying_ to ignore the _pest_ that had been skipping behind him and _humming_ for the past ten minutes (he supposed that was an accomplishment in itself; he'd never been able to ignore Izaya for more than ten seconds and he didn't want a repeat of _last time_), but the flea just kept flouncing along, stopping to exclaim at times how much he loved someone's outfit, or hat, or hair, or _anything_.

"I love humans," Izaya sighed blissfully, "but you know, Shizu-chan, I really love you."

Shizuo stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. Tom didn't notice and continued walking, too thankful that Izaya was finally getting farther away to check around for Shizuo, but it didn't bother the blonde much. He would've done exactly the same thing if not for what Izaya had just said.

"Bullshit. You hate me and you fucking know it," Shizuo argued, wishing Izaya would just take those words back before they actually _had an effect on him_. It was the first time that word _love_ had been directed towards him from the flea's lips.

But Izaya only smiled, "How long till your surrender?" and then threw back his head to chuckle madly, unable to even keep up the façade for that particular lie. Of course it was too silly and too utterly _impossible_.

:

"What if your shit plan backfires on you?" Shizuo asked after he'd banged down Izaya's door for the third time that week, watching Izaya pick it up and attempt to put it back into place with animalistic satisfaction.

"You're lonely. I'm not. It's not part of the equation," explained Izaya confidently, giving up on setting his door back up, choosing instead to jot down on a sticky note that Namie should go to buy him another one when she got back.

"Do I need to tell you again? How honestly I'm on my own, and happier to be alone?"

"But everything I do alone has every bit of you," Izaya replied innocently, and this time it had definitely been rehearsed. Shizuo cursed the flush of embarrassment that rose to his face, loathing towards the information broker increased tenfold with just the realization that if he wanted to, Izaya could make him _believe _that he actually had feelings for him.

It bothered him to no end.

:

Shizuo was pretty damn tired of getting jumped by random gangs. It didn't help that this one had jumped him _right_ while he was headed to Shinra's to get fixed up from a nasty fight with _another_ random gang. Fucking flea. How would _this_ make him fall in love with Izaya? Granted, Shizuo probably would have punched him in the face had he tried 'traditional' ways of wooing, but he still would have appreciated some damn _effort._

Surprisingly, Shinra's door was open. Music that one might have heard in a ballroom was playing softly, flooding out through the hallway of the apartment complex. Shinra always had had a strange taste in music.

"I can't thank you enough for coming to help me practice dancing with my honey, Izaya-kun. She'll be so impressed with my skills!"

…Izaya was here? Shizuo found his steps quickening until he swung into the doorway, snarling.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are _you _doing here?"Izaya answered obnoxiously, Shinra pausing with the informant still held in his arms as if he were holding a girl. Izaya didn't seem surprised at Shizuo's intrusion; it was clear he'd just match him in words until he got too frustrated, combating with questions for questions.

"I've got a question," Shizuo started, because he honestly wondered if Izaya would take the _woman's _part for him too, if his goal of breaking him was great enough, "Would you ever dance with me like that?"

"Would you want me to?" Izaya Cheshire-grinned, and it was the way the black-haired man slid his hand just a little higher up on Shinra's shoulder and the silent _are you jealous yet? _that lead Shizuo to growl a firm:

"No way in hell."

:

"I wanna shake up your system," Izaya murmured as Shizuo swung around a fist only to have it crash into the cement wall; his enemy was already on the other side of him, "I wanna rattle your bones," he carried on, sliding out of the way of the next desperate hit along Shizuo's torso, so like a snake and yet somehow more graceful, _"I wanna take you to the stars and __**then**__ I'll leave you alone."_

:

"I love you," Izaya said earnestly. Shizuo had long since gotten used to hearing it, and now he just tended to ignore the phrase that still sent a flutter through his system because of just how _rare_ it was to have that told to _him_. The alleyway was dark around them as they breathed in and out, restoring oxygen so that they could get back to the unique dance that was their parkour and their hate. "Shizu-chan, you should kiss me. You want to, right?"

"There you go messing with my mind."

Merely humming in retort, Izaya's only defense to that was: "I am usually better when I lie."

It took a minute to realize that that was yet another sly insinuation that Izaya actually did _love _him, and pissed Shizuo off that Izaya could lie about things like that so easily that he almost drew blood with how hard his nails pressed into the fleshy inside of his palm. Izaya noted the clenching fists and absorbed one final, deep, breath before ducking off again, whirling chuckles flying back to abuse Shizuo's ears.

:

"Shizu-chan, you still haven't kissed me yet."

"Don't want to. Who knows where your mouth has been."

"Don't you want to?"

"I know myself better than that, louse."

_I know you better than you do, _Izaya's eyes sang. "Just one kiss, Shizu-chan?"

"I didn't kiss you on the lips yesterday and I sure as hell ain't gonna kiss you on the lips tomorrow."

"Then put out your cigarette and kiss me on the lips tonight," Izaya suggested, and Shizuo let his gaze lock on to Izaya's mouth for a brief second of yielding before frowning and turning away. No way was he _that _weak.

Really.

:

Shizuo had been having strange dreams lately, and it was _all Izaya's fault._ It didn't help that every movement the informant made now looked so _sexual_. Was that intentional? Shizuo was pretty damn sure it was. _No one _could make expressions or move their body like that while leaping out of the way of debris sailing through the air.

"You're getting lenient! Are you sure you're trying as hard as usual, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo also admitted that maybe he was putting less power into his punches every time he noticed it, but…_Leave me alone- I know I'm not making any sense. But I know I can't let you come any closer._

"Take me home tonight, Shizu-chan?"

He was so tired of telling Izaya no, no, _no_. He could kick him out in the morning anyways. It wasn't like they would _do _anything.

:

Izaya, apparently, had other plans. Slipping into Shizuo's bed and cuddling up to him was one of them.

"The hell are you doing?"

"A little birdy told me you like cute things," the darker-haired of the pair explained, "and I'm being cute. And easing the tension, because you obviously aren't asleep and dreaming in here even though it's two in the morning. And I love you."

Shizuo snorted. "Easing the tension? With 'love'?" The term was said mockingly, but the other didn't seem to care.

"Love and affection," confirmed Izaya, nuzzling into the debt collector even further, tucking his head under the other's chin comfortably. Hesitating, the blonde remained stock-still, as if Izaya was a bomb that he'd woken up to find nestled in his hold. Which, depending on how you looked at it, Izaya was. But still, the shorter man was warm. And Shizuo _hated _sleeping cold when he had an obvious source of heat next to him.

Shizuo waited to wrap an arm around Izaya's waist until he was absolutely certain that the louse was asleep.

:

He woke up with sunlight streaming through the window and Izaya's mouth pressing into his; it was only the waking-up process at work that caused him to allow himself to respond, blearily observing that Izaya was basically straddling him. Without volition Shizuo found his tongue coaxed into play, prodding around the insides of the other man's jaws and eliciting a breathy groan. More alert now, Shizuo shifted so that he was supporting himself on his elbows- _fuck_, Izaya had made him want this, with his come-hither stares and teasing touching throughout the routine chases they all too frequently had. A rough hand slid up Izaya's thin black shirt, feeling and enjoying and despairing.

"I'm still going to break you," Izaya said, echoing Shizuo's thoughts, but the bite was gone from his voice- had he done that on purpose? He was a phenomenal liar, after all. Shizuo wouldn't have been surprised if-

He decided to stop thinking for the moment; it wasn't as if he _loved_ Izaya, but he sure as hell wanted his body, and the black-haired man had just ground a very blatant hard-on into Shizuo's crotch…oh, _oh._

"What are you waiting for?" Izaya whispered, maddening smile locked into place and yet reaching his eyes this time, and Shizuo permitted himself to be drawn down for another kiss, searing and harsh and _fuck, so good_. There was one thing Shizuo was sure of:

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

_:::::_

_Original Request:_

_"**Shizaya**- Habits_

_So this anon has been listening to the Neon Trees soundtrack non stop for the past week and no matter what song it is, I never can get these two out of my head, either it's something a song Shizuo to Izaya, or Izaya to Shizuo, or both._

_What this anon wants is not exactly a songfic(it can be, but doesn't have to be), but just something to read that contains all(or at least a few of) the songs off of that CD. I'd prefer it not to be a musical in which they burst in to song evdery 5 minutes, but besides that, it's pretty much up to A!A how it may go."_


End file.
